


It's Not That Simple

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Team Captain Ennoshita Chikara, background kurodai - Freeform, previous one-sided terudai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple practice match. A nice warm up before the first tournament of the year. How that ended up with Terushima confessing to him Ennoshita doesn't know. What he does know is that his plans for a straight-forward year have gone up in smoke and surprisingly not by Noya and Tanaka's hand. It shouldn't be too difficult to deal with right? But he may have made a mistake in underestimating Terushima's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Simple

**Author's Note:**

> To say it was a surprise was a bit of an understatement

“E-Excuse me?” Ennoshita stares wide-eyes at the boy in front of him, because surely he’d misheard. Surely he’d finally been rendered deaf by Noya and Tanaka’s constant screaming. Or maybe he was sleeping still all warm and cosy under his blankets until his little brother decided to jump on to wake him up.

 

Hell maybe he’d been hit by Hinata’s freak quick spice straight to his face and was now blissfully unconscious on the gym floor.

 

Because there was no way he’d just heard _those_ words from Terushima Yuuji. Terushima whose face is bright red and looking like he’d rather face a hoard of rampaging tigers than whatever this has become.

 

“Oh man do you think he’s gonna run?”

 

“Maybe, I’ve not seen him this scared since that time Misaki-chan found out he’d nearly gotten himself banned from tournaments that.”

 

“Bet you a pork bun he runs.”

 

“You’re on. He won’t run, not after how long he’s spent thinking about this.”

 

That is definitely anger heating up the back of his neck. Yep, just complete and utter anger over the Johzenji team playing a prank on him and next time he’ll see if Takeda-sensei could ask Datekou for a practice match. Futakuchi may be annoying but they can occasionally share commiserating looks as Koganegawa and Hinata start to screech in tones undetectable by human ears. He stands up straight a frown already sliding into place. He’s not here to be sniggered at by another team.

 

Terushima whirls around. “Will you guys shut up and get to the bus!” A chorus of laughs and one semi-serious good luck calls back in reply and Ennoshita has half a second to seriously consider the spike-to-the-head theory before Terushima is suddenly right _there_ in front of him. He still looks like he’s about to throw up, still all nervous energy and fidgety movements, but there’s something in his eyes that speaks of resolve so Ennoshita holds his tongue for the moment.

 

It is with a numbed sense of disbelief that he realises the other captain was serious. He’d been serious when he said-

 

“I like you. Please go on a date with me!” He bows. He actually bows and when he straightens up his eyes are closed. It’s a scene straight out of a film Ennoshita can almost hear the soft music playing in the background as the protagonist finally blurts out the confession to the girl he’s liked for so long but never thought he’d have a chance with. The lighting shifts. The camera zooms in on the girl as her eyes light up with realisation; an epiphany that what’s she’s always wanted has been right in front of her the whole time. She starts to smile, maybe even laugh as joy effuses her whole being and there’s only one answer she can give.

 

“Why?” it comes out with a splutter and the heat from his neck has now spread to his whole face. He knows he must rival a traffic light by now but it’s not his fault!

 

Who expects the captain of a rival volleyball team to confess to them after a match? He really has no idea how he feels or how he’s meant to feel. This has come out of fucking no-where and forgive him for being a little confused.

 

Terushima opens his eyes then, still red-faced and twitchy, and shrugs. Not exactly the answer to life, the universe, and everything.

 

“W-Well you’re you know-” No he really doesn’t and he’d really like it if he could get some explanation as to what’s going on. Terushima must be able to sense his shortening patience, or maybe it’s because the scowl he’s wearing is scarily reminiscent of Daichi-san’s according to Noya, because he starts to flap his arms about and forgets that he’s meant to be embarrassed.

 

“You’re so cool! And you look so intense and awesome when you play or when you’re being all captainy and shit. You have a really nice laugh and look like a hot badass in the black uniform and really attractive when you get angry which by the way is an unfair advantage on the court because how am I meant to focus when….and you’re also really adorable too like when you geek out about cinema and shit. And I don’t know.” He shrugs again a little helplessly. “I like you a lot.”

 

He seems calmer now as if a burden has been lifted which makes sense because that burden has just been dropped onto Ennoshita’s shoulders without even a ‘how do you do’ and he does not know what to do. Because there’s on getting away from the honesty and sincerity in the other boy’s answer. It sticks to each word like gum.

 

Where are Narita and Kinoshita when he needs them?

 

It would be a wonderful time for Kageyama and Tsukishima to come back through the doors arguing again so he could go over and put a stop to it, it really would, he might even thank them for it afterwards.

 

Except his luck isn’t that good and no-one is coming to save him from the awkwardness of the situation.

 

Answer him. He thinks. You need to answer him. He’s just stuck his heart on a plate in front of you the least you can do is reply.

 

“O-Oh, well that’s nice?”

 

He should have stayed quiet. He should have run straight into the wall. Either of those two options would be better. But then Terushima smiles like he’s just waxed poetic about his volleyball skills for an hour and he looks good. There’s no other word for it. He looks good when he smiles like that, bashful and happy and looking in no way like a third year captain of the most rambunctious team in the prefecture.

 

What should he do? All that’s bubbling away in his stomach right now is shock and a little bit of humiliation. Not a terrible level of humiliation though, he feels no desire to become a hermit, it’s bearable but it does make him want to end the conversation as quickly as possible.  

 

He hears someone, Noya, call his name from outside and relief is quick to follow. It’s an escape. It’s not going to be subtle, or pretty, or anything other than obvious really but at that moment he can’t care less.

 

“I’m sorry I nee-”

 

“So do you want to go on a date?” Terushima chirps, all traces of nervousness gone. Ennoshita blinks twice, flabbergasted at the sudden change. What. The. Hell. Where had the bundle of nerves and long limbs gone? The blonde was now smiling serenely at him, cheeks still a little pink, and Ennoshita considers the possibility that this is all a huge joke to make him feel foolish.

 

But those words ‘I like you’ whirl around in his head and hard as he tries he can only here unrestrained honesty in them. He resists the urge to sigh and lets his eyes close. It’s easier to focus without looking at those intense, earnest, eyes. Break it down and solve the problem.

 

Problem: A boy he’s only ever thought of as a rival/occasional acquaintance has asked him out and confessed to him and he has no idea how to answer him.

 

At this point he’s 90% sure that it’s not a joke. Annoying as he can be Terushima is not suited for lying and subterfuge and it was hard to fake a blushing face like that.

 

Solution: Answer the question.

 

It’s too fast, too surprising, frankly too _weird_ for him to even think about saying yes. He opens his eyes, ready to let Terushima down as gently as he can. It’s going to be awkward as hell but it wouldn’t be fair to do anything else. Not when he’s never even _thought_ about this as a possibility.

 

Deep within his mind something twitches before it’s ruthlessly crushed under six stone slabs.

 

Maybe Terushima sees his resolve on his face because his smile drops and Ennoshita has to ignore the feeling of kicking a puppy that’s appeared on his doorstep in the middle of a rain storm.

 

Should he think about this a little more?

 

The hesitation costs him because suddenly Terushima is right in his face looking so damned determined and…

 

“Please give me one chance!”

 

“I don’t thi-” One last try to get out of this with some dignity which is promptly spiked into the ground.

 

“One date. Just one! Please! A-And if you don’t like it I’ll never bring it up again!”

 

Say no. Say no like he’d planned. Be calm. Be friendly. Be firm.

 

Good advice which is slowly being drowned out by the sight of Terushima begging him to go on a date with him. It’s unreal. The guy is admittedly very attractive; he’s tall, fit, with a handsome face and can actually pull off the bad boy look with his hair and piercing. And he wants to go on a date with _him?_

 

Terushima takes another step forward and now there is barely a breath of air between them.

 

“Please.” He asks again, eyes focused on Ennoshita’s face. The word hangs between them heavy and serious. The short 1-2cm height gap seems much bigger as Terushima seems to loom over him. Ennoshita will deny it to his dying day but that intent, slightly panicked, look in the other captain’s eyes causes his heart to pound.

 

Things like this don’t happen to him.

 

It’s high school. The only time he’ll get to be a teenager. Tanaka and Noya are impulsive and it usually turns out OKish for them.

 

Would it really be so bad to say yes?

 

No. No he can’t do this. He doesn’t have time for this. The first tournament of the year is coming up and the new first years still haven’t fully clicked with the team’s rhythm yet, Kageyama might be overworking himself again, their coach and advisor have been a little off around each other lately, and Yachi is starting to look like she’ll suffer a heart attack any day now. Not to mention their old senpai are coming down to watch and Ennoshita is not going to let them down.

 

Asahi had managed to arrange it so that all three of the former Karasuno players would be back for it. How he’d found the time to had been a mystery but to say the announcement had caused a stir would be an understatement.

 

He didn’t have time for pleading brown eyes, or pink blushes, or stupid two toned hair that looked a lot softer up close. He had to work on his own skills as well. There just wasn’t time.

 

“A-Alright.” He says and Terushima’s jaw drops.

 

“Really!?” Ennoshita scowls although it’s not nearly effective with his blush.

 

“I said I’ll go on a date with you.” A pause. “Just one though and if it doesn’t work out you’ll keep your word right?”

 

Another pause. Terushima has frozen in place mouth agape and Ennoshita can already feel the beginnings of regret start to pool in his stomach.

 

Should he leave?

 

Terushima lets out a whoop and jumps in the air. A big jump with arms outstretched like a starfish. It’s loud and joyful and someone will definitely have heard it. Knowing that he’d caused it however was...nice.

 

“Yes! This is going to be great.” He stops jumping and starts to run out after his team. “I’ve got your number so we’ll work out the details later.”

 

“Wha-agh?”

 

“Oh yeah.” He stops in his tracks and runs right back to Ennoshita. What next? He thinks a little exasperatedly. Terushima smiles at him.

 

“Thank you Ennoshita.”

 

He looks so _happy_. Ennoshita has to swallow because maybe he’s bitten off more than he can chew with this one.

 

Thankfully he doesn’t have to reply because Terushima has run off again, leaving him alone in the gym. Alone with a rapidly beating heart and too many thought.

 

“Wow. Chikara’s become a heartstealer.”

 

“Gotta admit I did not see that coming. I always thought that girl from his class, Harumi something, would be the first to confess to him.”

 

Sometimes Ennoshita really hates his friends. Kinoshita and Narita materialise at his side looking equal parts amused and surprised.

 

“She’s going to be crushed when she finds out what his type is.” Narita says.

 

“To be fair I imagine it’ll be a surprise for everyone.” Kinoshita laughs, clearly he needs to be running more laps if he still has the energy to find humour in his captain’s situation.

 

“Will you two please shut up. Also why didn’t you come out and help me?” He turns on them both with a glare. Narita starts to whistle innocently and Kinoshita shrugs.

 

“Well.”

 

“We didn’t want to intrude.”

 

“Not when you two were getting on so well.”

 

“It might have been an important captain meeting.”

 

“Like the ones Daichi-san used to have with Nekoma’s captain.”

 

“Building bonds with other teams is important.”

 

“What if we had ruined it and Johzenji never wanted to play another match with us?”

 

“We couldn’t risk it Chikara, surely you understand?”

 

“The only thing I understand is that you two are traitors.”  He can hear Hinata’s ‘Gwahhh!’ from the other side of the door so it’s probably time to move. The tension slides from his shoulders, this he can deal with. “I’ll get the both of you back for this.”

 

“Ooh scary.” Kinoshita falls into step next to him; a thoughtful look crosses his face. “But y’know I think we can safely say that Terushima has a type.”

 

Ennoshita frowns in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Narita’s the one who gives him the are-you-serious look. “C’mon dark-haired, reliable, a little terrifying, good leader. Ring any bells?” Not really. But something is tingling just out of reach. It’s tantalisingly close but his current state of mind isn’t fit to grab it.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that practice match with them at the end of last year.” Narita’s words resound in his head and he stops walking.

 

Shit.

 

Last year. The practice match which was less memorable for the game than it was for the interactions between the two captains. Albeit rather one-sided on the captain of Johzenji’s part. Their captain hadn’t seemed to notice.

 

How could he have forgotten?

 

Terushima had a massive crush on Daichi Sawamura.

 

The staring, the glances, the stuttering conversations, and the near constant shade of pink on his face. He’d actually laughed about it once, felt a little sorry for him because anyone on Karasuno could have told him that Daichi-san’s affections were already engaged in Tokyo.

 

It seemed a lot less funny now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I started to write and this happened. This whole ship started out as a bit of a joke between me and a friend and now this. I've not written Terushima before so I hope I did him justice and I hope you enjoy this very rare pair. Other pairings I plan to have appear: kurodai, kyouhaba, aohina, bokuaka and maybe iwaoi but I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to check out [my tumblr](http://what-fire-is-in-mine-ears.tumblr.com/) or come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93).


End file.
